Elevator
by caramel199012
Summary: Neela and Ray are having a hard day, when the elevator breaks down will it be the not so perfect end to a not so perfect day, or will it lighten up their day? ONESHOT, Reela.


Elevator.

Summary - Neela and Ray are having a hard day, when the elevator breaks down will it be the not so perfect end to a not so perfect day, or will it lighten up their day? ONESHOT

Rating - T

Set - dunno, some time season 13? No spoilers at all.

Disclaimer - I don't own anything. Boo Hoo!

Today had been one of the busiest days in ER history. All the doctors were exhausted and the patients just kept coming. Of course it didn't help when patients came in for things they didn't need to, such as sore throats or oh doctor I have a bruise on my knee. Wasting valuable time. The traumas rolled in as did the ridiculous cases. Ray was just about ready to kill himself when a tall blonde woman sat before him.

"What can i do for. . ." He glanced at her chart, searching for a name. "Tracey?" She glanced up at him, battered her eyelashes and sighed.

"Well Doctor, I seem to have broken something." Ray nodded and wrote this down on her chart.

"What do you think you have Broken?"

"Well, I don't think I've broken it. I know I have." Ray resisted the urge to roll his eyes, how could this woman _kn_ow that she had broken something? She was in no pain, and seemed to be flirting with him. He sighed, thinking of Neela. Someone who was a thousand times prettier than this woman, someone that didn't act as dumb as a doorknob and someone who he was seriously starting to fall for. Big time.

"Ok then Tracey, what have you broken?" She looked up at him with her big blue eyes, her type loved the doctor thing. Why did they alway love the doctor thing? Neela didn't care that he was a doctor, although he was almost sure she didn't think of him in that way.

"I've broken my nail." Ray resisted the urge to push the woman off the bed and scream into the pillow. "It's all deformed and I'm sure it's about to bleed any second. It's really worrying me doctor. My nails are really important to me." Ray finally gave up, put the chart down and clapped his hands together.

"Okay Tracey, this is the deal. I'm a doctor, I treat people who actually need treating. Breaking a nail is NOT going to kill you. Now i suggest you stop wasting hospital time and go and see a beautician." The woman huffed.

"Well I must say, Doctor, your really need to work on your bedside manner." She stood from the bed and made her way out of the cubicle. "God, why are all the cute ones idiots?" She asked no one in particular as she walked out of the cubicle, just in time to catch Morris running around the corner.

"I'll sleep with you." He almost shouted running after the woman, who seemed to hurry away from him in fear. Ray walked out of the cubicle and sighed, throwing him hands up in the air. God why were so many woman like this? Neela would never cry over a broken nail, let alone run to the hospital. He made his way back to admit for the hundredth time that day, daydreaming, thoughts of Neela running through his mind. 'I bet she isn't even thinking of me at all.' He thought to himself as he picked up another chart, Frank raising his eyebrow at him.

"Didn't you like just get one?" Ray nodded.

"Yeah, another loony, dunno why I didn't think to send her up to phyc, she had a broken nail."

"Yikes, sounds life threatening." Frank joked sarcastically.

"My point exactly."

Even though Ray thought otherwise, Neela was thinking of him. Actually she could hardly think of anything else. Walking out of about her fifth surgery of the day, she sighed. How could one day be so busy?

"Take a break Neela." Lucien shouted from the room she had just left. She closed her eyes and smiled, thank god. She made her way into the surgical lounge and collapsed onto the couch. Thoughts of Ray flooded her mind again. She had only moved back in with him last week, and they were already back into their normal routine. Back to old times. The worst part was, at work, she didn't see him, not much anyway. The odd trip to the ER would allow her to bump into him, or if on occasion he was asked to transfer a patient up. Any chance she got to go down to the ER Neela took it. She missed Ray, and just as she was trying to think up an excuse to go down, her pager went off. ER wanted a surgical consult. She was a surgeon, and she was looking for a reason to go to the ER. This was her chance.

In the past five minutes of her being in the ER, it had been decided the patient needed surgery. The second she had entered the room her eyes rested on Ray, and the second she had look away, his gaze raised and landed on her. The patient had already been transfered up, and Ray had helped bring him up, a Mr Tonberg, car accident, major internal bleeding.

Of course today was busy, so Neela had been sent back down to the ER for yet another consult. She wanted to complain, yet it meant more time with Ray, so why would she? The elevator doors opened and closed behind them with a ping! Neela leant her head back on the wall and Ray watched her intently. Suddenly the car rattled and shook, before coming to a halt.

"Crap!" Ray cursed.

"Yeah." Neela agreed, rubbing her head. Ray frowned at her in concern.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just bumped my head a bit. It's nothing, I'm fine." 'See' Ray thought to himself, she's bumped her head and she still isn't complaining.

"This could take a while huh?" She nodded in agreement.

"Yep. So we may as well get comfortable." She bent down and sat on the floor of the elevator, leaning back against one of the walls. "Good job I'm not stuck with someone I can't stand huh?" Ray chuckled and made his way over to her, sitting next to her on the floor.

"You sure your head's okay?" She nodded. "Then can I at least take a look?" She sighed and rolled her eyes before finally giving in and nodding. Ray grinned at her actions and she turned her back to him so he could get a better look at her head. He raised his arms, all of a sudden becoming shy. Since when had he ever been shy? Parting her hair slightly, he examined her head.

"Looks good."

"Told you." He chuckled at her again and fought the overwhelming urge to kiss her head. His thoughts were soon interrupted. "So what we gunna do?"

"Hmm. I dunno. Got any ideas Roomie?" She giggled at him. Sometimes he was just too cute.

"Hmm. Well. Let me think. We could. . ." After a few minutes of silence and a lot of thinking, the silence was broken by her answer. "Play that movie game you love so much, I mean I'd say the license plate game but, well, we don't really have any available." He laughed at her.

"Yeah 'cause we are really on a road trip. What movie game?"

"You know, the erm. . .in my pants one?" He grinned.

"Oh yeah." His grin mainly from her actually saying the words "In my pants." He wished someday, he could manage to get himself there. "Ok yeah, it's something to do."

"Okay, well since you love the game soo much, I'll let you go first." He sighed, why did she make him go first for EVERYTHING.

"Right. Well what about, 'Creep' in my pants." She giggled at him.

"Yeah. Good one. Okay so me. . . hmm. 'big fish' in my pants." He smiled.

"Your not dirty enough Roomie, and did I ever tell you how cute your little British accent is saying pants?"

"Very funny." She swatted him in the arm and he frowned his disapproval. "Anyway. It's your turn."

"Fine." He sighed and tried to think of another one for himself. "Ok. 'Kingdom of heaven' in my pants." He grinned one of those cute, irresistible grins.

"Oh yeah, you think your THAT good." His grin widened.

"Hell yeah baby." She raised an eyebrow.

"Baby?" 'uh oh.' he thought to himself. erm. How to turn this back. There wasn't really any way to turn it back.

"Yeah. Now shush. It's your turn."

"Okay." Phew! He just got out of that one. "Erm 'final destination' in my pants." Ray snorted.

"Hell yeah the final destination's in your pants."

"Excuse me?"

"Uh Oh."

"Yes uh oh! What the hell was that suppost to mean?" He looked nervous, she couldn't blame him. If he was insulting her she thought her heart would break into a thousand tiny pieces, but there was a possibility he was saying it in a way that implied he wanted to get into her pants. 'yeah and what's the chances of that?' she asked herself. There had been silence for a long time now.

"Well come on Neela. You do the math. Your a pretty girl." Did he just call her pretty? "And smart, and well, getting into your pants would be any guys final destination, any guy with sense anyway. That would be where he would want to stay." She blushed, more than she had ever done before. Could he like her too?

"I don't, well, do you mean? Oh I don't know." He smiled at her failed attempt to question his feelings. Was he crazy or did she want this too? It was either now or never.

"Well. For a while now." He took her hand and looked straight into her eyes. "Well, I think I'm kinda falling for you."

"You're what?" She asked, hardly able to believe her ears. He swallowed, he had either done the best thing he had ever done, or he had ruined their friendship and stood no chance at anything more. He hoped it wasn't the latter.

"Falling for you." He repeated, quieter than the first time, lowering his eyes from hers and gazing at their entwined fingers. Surely if she felt threatened she would have pulled her hand away.

"Good." She replied in almost a whisper. His head shot back up. "Because, well, for a while, I think I've been feeling about the same way." There she had gotten it out. Now what? Ray grinned, probably the happiest grin he had ever grinned. His head leaned in towards hers, and their lips became closer as she mimicked his actions. Their fingers still entwined as their lips met for the first ever time. Each raising their free hand at the same time, hers ended up curled around his neck, and his ended up in her hair. Their lips still in a passionate lock. Becoming more adventurous, Ray let his hand trail down her back and familiarize itself with her curves, before finally resting it on her hip as they pulled reluctantly from their kiss.

"Wow." Neela whispered.

"Yeah." Ray replied. resting his forehead against hers, his free hand now gently caressing her cheek. That was the moment he realised it, he was in love. This man of one night stands and crazy drunken nights had finally been tamed by a charming, beautiful British woman. His mother would be thrilled. She had always wanted a British woman for him, one of her 'weird things'as he liked to call him. She had almost been on the first flight out when Neela had first moved in and answered the phone, and had been disappointed that she was just his room mate. Ever since all she had done was nag and nag. Have you asked her out yet? Have you kissed her yet? Wouldn't the children look adorable? Yes his mother was obsessed. But he had to agree, the children would be the most beautiful children in the world, and now they were actually together, his mother was going to be over the moon.

"So what do we do now?" He asked her. She smiled and kissed his nose.

"How about hide and seek?" She joked. He grinned and removed a stray strand of hair from her face.

"Cause there are soo many places to hide in an elevator." She laughed and kissed him again, he was so adorable and cute, she just couldn't help herself.

"Okay. How about I spy?" She asked after pulling away from the kiss.

"How about we just keep doing this?" She pouted.

"No! I want to play I spy first." He sighed and put his arm around her as she snuggled in and place her head on his shoulder.

"Ok. But if you weren't my Roomie. And I'll hold you to more kissing later too." She laughed at his lack of subtlety and looked around the elevator.

"Ok. You go first."

"Oh how did I guess." He glanced around at his surroundings. "Ok. B."

"B? Erm. buttons?" He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah."

"Yes! You suck."

"Well it isn't like there's a whole range of things to choose from. Anyway, it's your turn, lets see if you can do any better."

"Okay. D." Glancing around Ray found no D's.

"God you have to pick the hard ones don't you?" She giggled and buried her head further into his lab coat. "Erm . . . door?"

"Nope, gunna have to do better than that."

"D, d, d. Erm. Oh god, it's too hard, I give up."

"You give up?" She asked, raising her head from his shoulder. "Already?"

"Well come on what other D's are there in here? Come on what was it?" She giggled and placed her head back onto his shoulder.

"Doctor." He sighed.

"That was soo unfair."

"Was not."

"Was too."

"Was not."

"Oh boy this could go on a while. Never mind." He loved even just knowing that she was beside him, that she felt the same way, that they could make such a boring experience, well, actually quite fun. "Can we play my game now?" He asked.

"What's your game?"

"Well, I don't think it has a name. I'll just make one for it. Ok it's called, Let's make out with Neela." She laughed at his lack of subtleness again. Rolling her eyes and letting her hand rest on his chest.

"I think I could be persuaded to play that."

"Thank god." Her head raised from his shoulder and they again, embraced in a passionate kiss, each time their lips met, it was like angels were dancing around them playing harps. In fact they were too busy wrapped up in each other to realize that the elevator had actually started to move, and the loud ping didn't even pull them apart.

"I knew it!" Abby almost shrieked, causing the pair to almost shoot apart. Ray grinned, pleased with himself. He didn't care who knew. Neela however was extremely embarrassed. Not of Ray, just the situation. God they would think they'd had sex in there. They quickly exited the elevator, trying to avoid Abby.

"You had soo better tell me everything later." Abby demanded, catching up with Neela.

"Well, some things just aren't to be told." She replied, grinning from ear to ear. Maybe the rest of the day wasn't going to be so bad after all.


End file.
